PM: Super league
PM: Super League ( Short for Pokemon: Super League ) is a spin-off series of the Pokémon anime, it aired on TV Tokyo beginning April 8, 2019 and Cartoon Network starting in mid-August 2020. Plot The story revolves around Zero Kurogane and his friends as they fight their way through tournaments with their eyes set on the title of "World's #1 Pokemon Master. Characters Zyro Kurogane: A young boy who dreams of becoming a Pokémon master. His Main Pokemon are, Lucario, Infernape, Greninja, Sceptile, PIdgeot, and Manectric Shinobu Hiryuin: Shinobu is the strongest Fire-type Trainer to be found in Pokemon city when Zyro first arrives, learning of this, he instantly becomes Zyro's rival. Hie Main Pokemon are, Blaziken, Talonflame, Pyroar, Heatmor, Magmortar, and Torkoal Maru: A Junior Data Collector and Pokémon Breeder, Her Main Pokemon are, Natu, Pachirisu, and Ledian Kite Unabara: He is a self-proclaimed Pokemon researcher and Eight's older brother. His Main Pokemon are, Empoleon, Metagross, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Heatran, and Magenezone Eight Unabara: He is the younger brother of Kite Unabara. His Main Pokemon are, Pichu, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear, Pidove, and Rattata. Ren Kurenai: A young girl who wants to become a Pokémon Performer. Her Main Pokemon are, Braixen, Lopunny, Azumarill, Gardevoir, Lilligant, and Mawile. Takanosuke Shishiya: A rival Trainer to Ren and Zyro, who partners with Sakyo. His Main Pokemon are, Hawlucha, Braviary, Charizard, Xatu, Tropius, and Pelipper. Sakyo Kuroyami : A mysterious Trainer who aims to Become a Dragon Master. His Main Pokemon are, Haxorus, Dragonite, Druddigon, Flygon, Garchomp, and Salamence. Madoka Amano: a Pokemon Doctor. Tsubasa Otori: The current president of the Pokemon Super League Association. The Dominators They are a league of greedy and evil Trainers who hope to take over the Pokemon World. The organization focuses on training highly-skilled Trainers who work and represent them as activists while they implant a mysterious genetic code into them. Known as the Evil Gene, it functions as not only succumbing them to villainous and evil outlooks, but provides them with an incredible amount of power. Members '''Dr. Ziggurat: '''the leader of The Dominators. His sole goal is to make money and "create a new world" in his own image, with himself as the God of that world. His Main Pokemon are, Fearow, Ariados, Seviper, and Liepard. Yoshio Iwayama: One of the members of The Dominators and known for his powerful Rock type Pokemon. His Main Pokemon are, Barbaracle, Gigalith, Golem, Magcargo, Tyrantrum, and Tyranitar Kira Hayama: A fearsome and powerful Trainer who is from The Dominators, Brutal and quite hellacious of a Trainer. His Main Pokemon are, Zoroark, Sharpedo, Honchkrow, Cacturrne, Houndoom, and Bisharp. Genjuro Kamegaki : A member of The Dominators, His Main Pokemon are, Carnivine, Exeggutor, Ferrothorn, Amoonguss, Shiftry, and Trevenant Spike Bourne: A dangerous member of The Dominators, His Main Pokemon are, Camerupt, Excadrill, Golurk, Krookodile, Rhyperior, and Sandslash Captain Arrow: A member of the Dominators known as the Trainer of Justice, His Main Pokemon are, Bouffalant, Diggersby, Exploud, Slaking, Ursaring, and Zangoose Baihu Xiao: A small but sly member of The Dominators, His Main Pokemon are, Emboar, Conkeldurr, Hariyama, Hitmonlee, Pangoro, and Throh Karura: a mummy-like member of the Dominators who guarded the Dominator's Stronghold. His Main Pokemon are, Alakazam, Grumpig, Malamar, Medicham, Swoobat, and Espeon Gen Kikura: A Trainer disguised as sea creature, specialized in Water types. His Main Pokemon are, Tentacruel, Seismitoad, Kingler, Gyarados, Cloyster, and Crawdaunt. Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Series